


[PODFIC] scott lang is absolutely, positively going to die here

by Skyuni123



Series: Badly-Mixed Podfics [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Fangirls, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teasing, but a good mess, scott lang definitely had all the captain america merch as a kid, scott lang is a mess, set between civil war and ant-man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: scott lang has a not-so tiny, able to be seen from space, crush on steve rogers.steve rogers is thoroughly aware of that.[but in audio!]





	[PODFIC] scott lang is absolutely, positively going to die here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [scott lang is absolutely, positively going to die here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212312) by [Skyuni123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143259957@N04/42482329950/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[[WAV](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fri8ocAxiYkhGP-lGkyqMsbSy8hAOLnA/view?usp=sharing)] - Length: 18m 33s - Size: 187 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used are "What I Like About You" by the Romantics, and Odyssey, Urban Gauntlet, Nothing Broken and Loopster by [Kevin Macleod.](https://incompetech.com)


End file.
